1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active-matrix display device using light-emitting elements as pixels and to an electronic apparatus including a display device of this type.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, planar light-emitting display devices using organic electroluminescent (EL) devices as light-emitting elements have been actively developed. Organic EL devices are devices using the phenomenon that an organic thin film emits light when an electric field is applied thereto. Organic EL devices, which operate at an application voltage of 10 V or less, consume low power. Because organic EL devices are elements that emit light (light-emitting elements), no illuminator is necessary. Thus, the weight and thickness of a display device using organic EL devices can be easily reduced. Furthermore, the response speed of organic EL devices is a few microseconds, which is very fast. Thus, afterimage is generated when a moving image is displayed.
Among planar light-emitting display devices using organic EL devices as pixels, active-matrix display devices having thin-film transistors (TFTs) as drive elements, which are integrated in pixels, are actively developed. Active-matrix planar light-emitting display devices are described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-255856, 2003-271095, 2004-133240, 2004-029791, and 2004-093682.